the eternal dance  a zutara fanfic
by silver.rose.144
Summary: my wishful thinking for season 3...Zuko see's Katara again in a marketplace and decides to follow her..Avatar the Last Airbender is © Nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1  chasing dreams

Chapter 1: Chasing dreams

The sun filtered though the canopies on the stands lining Main Street. The reds and golds that most in the fire nation wore, contrasted with the little bits of blue sky that could be seen. The crowded street and tall buildings around the market made it look like you could be suffocated at any moment. Shopkeepers shouted; housewives haggled for the best price on the freshest crops just brought in from the countryside; it was a normal day in the huge market district of the fire nation capital. Prince Zuko stood with a red cloak around him in the shade of a vendors stall. He was barely noticeable amidst all the hustle and bustle of the market. He just stood their thinking, leaning against the cool wall of a building. Life at the palace was different than he expected. He just needed to get out, go some where; just get out of that cold, unforgiving place. There were fires every where. But he felt no warmth; they just seemed to mock him, as if their warmth was just out of his reach. While he was pondering this, the reflection off a mirror that was hanging on a stall caught his eye. He saw a girl, who looked about 16 with flowing dark brown hair and golden skin, talking to a shopkeeper. She seemed oddly familiar too him. As she walked away down the crowded street, he found himself starting to follow her. He had to find out who she was. The girl noticed him following her and started to walk faster, trying to loose him by weaving in out to the crowded stands. But Zuko just kept following her desperately trying to catch up.

Katara was starting to get worried. A guy in a red cloak had been following her for a while. She had tried to loose him, but he wouldn't stop. The people around her became a blur as she started to walk faster and faster. They were getting to a more deserted part of town. In a quick burst of speed she ran into a dead end ally between two run down buildings and hid in a run down door way. Here no one would see her water bend if she needed too. Her pursuer ran a little past the door way to the end of the ally. There he sank down on to his knees. Katara peeked at him from her hiding spot. For some reason she felt herself moving towards him, till she was right behind him. Then he turned around and looked at her. That face, she recognized it anywhere. It was the troubled face of Prince Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2  visions from the past

She backed away as he started to rise. She was frozen, unsure of if she should run or stay and face him. Why was he chasing her? What was he here, instead of at the palace? She met his piercing gaze. But she was not prepared for what she saw in his eyes. She saw not the blazing hatred that was there during the many battles they fought, now they had a more troubled and confused look to them. "What are you doing here!?" he said a bit taken back.

"I should be asking you the same question! Why were you following me? Why would you even come near me after you betrayed us like that!" all the rage that had been building inside her since they left the earth kingdom came pouring out. Katara then pushed him against the side of the building with her water bending, holding him prisoner in a thick block of ice.

"Oh, I know why you were chasing me," she fumed "you were going to try to use me to get to Aang! Don't you ever get tired to chasing us? Do you really want to destroy the world only hope for peace? I really though you had changed back in BaSing Se. I almost believed that there was actually some good in you! You're just like Jet, you can never change! How could you betray your uncle like that? He seemed to be more like a father to you than the fire lord ever was!

Suddenly Zuko broke through the ice. "You don't know what the hell your talking about!!" he yelled at her, hands blazing ready to fight. "Oh really!" she replied sarcastically "then please, great Prince Zuko, enlighten me in why you would take such interest in capturing a little air bender boy and two water tribe peasants!"

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand even if I tried" he snapped at her. "Oh ya? Try me," Katara mused. Zuko realized it would do no good to try and fight her. His knees buckled under him and he sank back onto an overturned wooden crate against the wall of the building.

"Three years ago I was still living in the palace." he stammered looking gravely at the ground, "One day I wanted to go into my father's war room to watch the generals plan, so that I could gain experience for when I became Fire Lord. Uncle, he warned to hold my tong, to show respect. But I didn't listen. One of the generals suggested that they put the newest recruits in the most dangerous position, to act as a decoy. He said it would be the best use of 'fresh meat'. I couldn't believe they would use innocent soldiers, who were willing to defend the nation, like that. My father was greatly angered by my out burst. He demanded I settle this argument with an Agni Kai, a fire duel. I though it was against the old general, he looked weak and easy to beat. But when I turned to face my opponent during the duel, it was not the general standing there, but my own father. I could never fight my father. I begged for his forgiveness but he would have none of it. He thought that for refusing to fight I was a weakling, a disgrace to the fire nation. He gave me this scar as punishment and banished me from the fire nation. The only way I could return was to capture the Avatar. But he thought I wasn't good enough for that task. He sent Azula to find me and uncle, to capture us, as well as the Avatar. That's why we were in BaSing Se; not searching for the Avatar, but as refuges. We were trying to start a new life. My uncle had just opened a new tea shop and things were going well, then Azula showed up. I challenged her to an Agni Kai; thinking maybe if I defeated her I would have restored a little of my honor. But she brushed me off and threw me in that cave with you. I really am sorry I betrayed you and uncle back there. But when Azula offered to restore my honor, what was I supposed to do, for 3 long years I had suffered, all I had been working for was there before me. All I wanted was my father's approval, to not be seen as such a disgrace. What was I suppose to do?"

They sat there just looking at the ground, till Katara spoke up. "Is it really all you ever wanted?" she asked. "I don't know… I guess. It's different than I expected. I thought that when I came back, father would see me as such a disappointment, but that still hasn't changed." He said with a sigh. "I really didn't want to betray uncle like that. He was the only one who though I was worth something, but I just let him down."

They just sat there in silence for a moment, both pondering the heavy thoughts that weighted down their minds. Finally Zuko looked over at Katara with a concerned face. "The avatar" he asked her, "is he still alive?" Katara looked into his eyes, they looked soft and kind. To her it was inconceivable how a person with so much good in them could choose the side of evil. "Yes, he's been hurt bad and slowly recovering." As she said this, a look of relief spread across Zuko's face. Now he was the one who met her gaze.


	3. Chapter 3  an unexpected attraction

Chapter 3: an unexpected attraction

"You really have changed, Zuko." Katara said with a little smile, "you look different too." While they were talking, the hood of him cloak had fallen around his shoulders. His hair was pulled into a topknot with the flam emblem of the royal family as a crown. He looked younger to her, his face void of the harshness of war. "I couldn't even recognize you without your water tribe cloths" he said as he quickly glanced at her. Her long brown hair rippled in waves down her back, she wore the common attire of an upper class fire nation citizen. Her deep blue eyes stood out from her red dress. He had a sudden flash back of the first time they had fought so long ago at the South Pole. She had changed so much, She had grown from a little water peasant girl to a powerful young woman. "You're more beautiful than I remember." He said under his breath. Katara blushed when he said this a bit taken back. She had never seen this side of Zuko before; she didn't know how to react. She quickly got up and backed away flustered. "It's getting late, I should be going" she said looking at the setting sun. "Wait!" he shouted as she started to walk away. She stopped and turned giving him a confused look. "When will I see you again?" he stammered, surprised at his own boldness. "I go to the market every other day to get food, so maybe I'll see you there?" Katara coyly said as she gave him one more look before she walked off.

It had been a week since Zuko saw Katara in the market. He stood in the same spot as before watching for some sign of her. That whole week he had paced around the palace debating whether or not he should go. To him it seemed like she was still distrustful of him, but also wanted to see him again. Finally he got up the courage to go, but now he just had to find her. As he was scanning the shops for her, a familiar voice startled him. It was Katara; she had managed to sneak up on him, struggling to hold all the bags of things she had bought. "Wow, you actually came." She said as she almost dropped one of the smaller packages. Zuko caught it just before it hit the dusty street. "Here, let me help you with some of these!" he said, taking some of the packages from her. "What did you buy?!?" he exclaimed almost dropping some of them himself, they were heavier than he expected. She couldn't help smiling as he struggled. "Just a few things, you can help me carry them home if you like," she said, trying to hide her laughter. "Ok, are you guys staying the city?" he asked while juggling the bags, trying to find a way to balance them.

"No, we rented a little cottage in a village just outside town. It's not that far away" she said walking away, he followed her trying to keep up and at the same time not drop anything. They strolled through the streets oblivious to the crowds around them. The talked about things, about people, food, and life in general. Neither brought up anything about the war; it was as if they both wanted to forget the struggles that had torn their lives apart, just for a moment. They passed through different parts of the city, till they reached the great eastern gate.


	4. Chapter 4  a world of their own

Chapter 4: a world of their own

The gate was one of the only ways to exit the great walled city; its golden doors reflected the life around it. Once they passed through it the scenery changed dramatically. The bustling suburbia became a dense palm forest. The winding dirt path was the only sign of humanity. They walked in silence for a while just taking in the beauty of it all. The colorful parrots chattered in the trees, beautiful flowers bloomed around every corner. It surrounded them; bringing them into a forgotten world, one that war and hatred couldn't touch. Soon they came to a quietly flowing river with grassy fields on either side. "Lets stop here and rest" Katara suggested as she made her way over to a rock on the bank of the river. Zuko dropped the packages and sprawled on the ground among the grass, soaking up the sunlight.

Splash! Suddenly he found himself soaked, jerking his head up he looked around. Katara had bended a water ball at him, she was laughing as she prepared to throw another. "What was that for!" he shouted while whipping a blast of fire at her. She blocked it with a wall of water from the river. "I was just seeing if you were awake" she said with a smile and hit him with another water ball in the face. "IM GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" he shouted as he came after her with a spiral of fire.

Katara blocked it with another wall of water making a face at him. Then she hit him with a water whip. He fell back on the ground stunned. She came and sat on top of him. "I win, I wasn't expecting you to be such a push over." she proclaimed. "Oh ya, well I demand a rematch!" he said while pushing her off. "Ok, bring it on. I'll crush you every time!" she said bending another ball of water, laughing at his apparent frustrating. They continued sparring, Katara won most of them, but Zuko did win a couple. In the end they both ended up rolling in the grass laughing. They lay next to each other just looking at the sky. "You know…this is the most fun I've had in a long time." Zuko said glancing over at Katara. She was looking back at him smiling. "Ya me too" she said quietly. The both looked at the setting sun, its fading light reflecting off the river. Zuko stood up. "I should be going, I want to try and make it back before dark." He said brushing the grass off his pants.

"Will you meet me here again tomorrow? I want to see if you can actually beat me." She asked as she sat up. "I'd never back down from a challenge like that" he replied as he helped Katara to her feet. "Ok, then see ya tomorrow!" she shouted as she picked up her bags, watching him walk away.

Katara walked through the door of the small cottage just as night was falling. "What took you so long? Did you get lost or something! I'm starving." Sokka asked her, clearly annoyed. "Well maybe if you didn't eat so much I wouldn't have to carry so much stuff home. You really need to go on a diet." Katara shot back at him. He made a face at her behind her back. "Sokka I can see you doing that in the mirror!" she said throwing a loaf of bread from one of the bags at him. Toph walked into the room just as it hit him. She looked sadly towards Sokka and said, "You deserved that one." Katara walked over to the stove and started to put away the things she had bought. Toph came over and helped her. "How's Aang doing?" Katara asked her. "He's been sleeping most of the day, but he seems to be doing a lot better." She replied with a weak smile. "What did you do today that took so long?" Toph asked as she walked across to the table. "I just met an old friend" Katara said as she smiled to herself thinking of the fun her and Zuko had that day. "OOoo like an old BOYFRIEND?" Toph started to taunt her. "No he's JUST A FRIEND, and if you don't watch it you'll end up like Sokka!" She threatened, but Toph just laughed. That's all Zuko was a friend. But Katara couldn't help thinking that there was something more to it than that.

Zuko snuck passed the guards, no one seemed to have noticed how long he was gone. Just before he got to his room, a voice called him from the shadows, "Where did you go today ZuZu? We missed you." It was Azula; her voice always sent a shiver down his spine. "Mai was especially worried about you" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. After they left the Earth Kingdom he and Mai had become very close. He had known that she had a crush on him since they were little, so he had decided to give her a chance. A week before they went out on a date. He took her to a mountain overlooking the sea near the palace to look at the sun set. He did not deny that he liked her at the time, but now he was beginning to questions his feelings for her after he had met Katara again. He couldn't help but feel like there was something more to his relationship with Katara. He knew it was wrong for him to be attracted to her like this. He was the fire prince, she was a water peasant and protector of the Avatar, but he's feelings for her just felt so natural. He didn't want to hurt Mai, but he had to break up with her.


	5. Chapter 5 the chemicals react

Chapter 5: the chemicals react

Zuko sat on the rock near the river where they were yesterday. The sun was high in the sky, and he was beginning to worry that she wasn't going to show up. Then, Splash! A water ball hit him in the back of the head. He jumped to his feet; hands blazing and ready for a fight. "I was beginning to think you chickened out" he shouted and threw a huge blast at Katara, who had managed to sneak up on him once again. She blocked it with another shield of water, and stung him with a water whip.

"Ya right, like I would ever let you win." She said almost knocking him off his feet with the whip. They continued playfully sparring like the day before. But this time Zuko was the one winning. Using one giant spiraling blast he knocked her off her feet. But in defense, she sent a huge tsunami knocking him down flat on his back. She walked a little towards him to see if he was ok. He got up and tried to send a fire ball at her, but she had managed to put out his fire. When Zuko realized this, he cursed up a storm in frustration. Katara just sat there and laughed till she almost cried. He then stopped for a second, and came running towards her. She ran away shrieking in delight. They ran round and round chasing each other. Splashing through the river and sometimes slipping on the grass.

Finally he caught her. He grabbed her around the waist, swinging her round and round till they both fell to the ground; their laughter ringing through the trees. They just lay there, exhausted from all the running. She had landed on top of Zuko, her head against his chest. He could feel her breathing, her heart beating fast. In her distress she looked more beautiful than ever to him. Katara lifted her head a little, till they were almost nose to nose. He could feel the warmth of her breath, the electricity flowing through her hand as it touched his scar.

Zuko felt his lips gravitate towards hers. When he met her soft lips with his own, an electrifying sensation shot thru him. They're mouths interlocked, bodies aligned; hidden from reality by a screen of grasses. There was no more hatred, lies, deceit, betrayal, suspicion, no one and nothing but them. A boy and a girl lost in the moment. Zuko could feel her salty tears streaming down her face onto his. He pulled his lips away from Katara's and just held her.

Katara just bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks into the grass. She felt safe in his arms; she never wanted this moment to end. She realized then that she loved him, but she just couldn't forget that he had betrayed her before. She pulled away from him and got up. Her back to him, she tried to control her tears.

"Zuko I'm sorry, just can't do this. Nothing can change what we've been through, no matter how much we want it to. This is the real crossroads of your destiny. The choice is yours; I hope you make the right one." She left him with these words, before she ran down the path to the village. She reached the house and just barely closed the door before she broke down sobbing on the floor.

Zuko chased her all the way to the village, but stopped just before she ran into a house. He then started back home, cursing himself for what had happened. He blamed himself for what had happened, for hurting her like that.


	6. Chapter 6: Return of the blue spirit

Chapter 6: Return of the blue spirit

He knew she was right. That night, he had another nightmare. In it Zuko was alone in an empty abyss. Suddenly the two dragons appeared; one blue and One red, surrounded by light. The stopped facing each other, the blue on his left and the red on his right. All at once, wispy forms of people began to form next to each dragon. Uncle, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko's mother appeared glowing red, beside the red dragon. Ozai, Azula, Tylee, Zhou appeared next to the blue dragon; all their questioning eyes at Zuko. Then two people suddenly appeared riding the dragons. Riding the blue dragon was Mai, dressed in flowing robes of red. But on the red dragon was Katara wearing robes of blue. "Zuko, now is the time to choose." They said to him before, before a gust of wind blew them from his sight.

Then an object fell from above him. As he bent down to pick it up, he stopped himself. It was the mask of the Blue Spirit. Katara and Mai's voices echoed in his head. He then picked up the mask and put it on. Zuko awoke from the dream, with sweat running down his face. The sun was just rising, bathing his room in a soft golden light. He put his head in his hands. He knew what he had to do. He got out of bed and began to put together a plan.

Night fell early that day. Zuko put every thing he had gathered that day in his bag. Everything was going perfectly as planed. He had made his decision, he was going to leave the palace and help the Avatar. He would become the Blue Spirit once again. But first he needed uncle's help, if he would give it. Everything was ready to go; Zuko just had one last thing to do. He took his swords and cut off his topknot, severing all his ties to the fire nation. He left it on his bed with the flame emblem and gave his room one last look before putting his hood on and walking out the door. Once the door was closed behind him, he put on the mask of the blue spirit.

The knock at the door startled Katara. She wondered who could be at this hour. "Well, well, just open the door. It's a very special surprise." Toph said as Katara cautiously made her way over to the door. Her eyes widened in horror as she opened it. Standing there was Zuko with Iroh beside him. Quickly, she tried to shut it, but Zuko's foot stopped it from closing.

"Please, I wish to talk to the Avatar. I want to help you guys!" he begged. Katara slowly opened the door and backed away. He and Iroh entered the house warily. Iroh brushed passed him to greet Toph and Saka, but Zuko lingered by Katara. Seeing the apparent fear in her eyes, he smiled sadly at her. "Here," he said awkwardly thrusting a small package to her, "I wanted you to have this." He then joined Iroh and walked into one of the inner rooms where Aang was. Katara opened the package. It was a beautiful hair comb shaped like a fire tree flower. The flower was a deep red with little spots of blue and gold around the edges of the petals. She put her hair up with the comb and walked to the room where Zuko and Iroh were talking with Aang.

"I would like to help you defeat the fire lord, if you will accept my help." Katara heard Zuko say to Aang as she walked in the room. They were seated around a low table. Toph was coming from the kitchen with a teapot, awkwardly trying to balance it and the cups on a tray. "Here, let me take that, before you spill it." She said hurrying over to take the tray from Toph. Then she served tea to everyone seated, listening to the conversation. "I will gather a group to sabotage the fire nation forces. We will keep them from advancing any further." Zuko said as he took a map of battle plans, "I stole these from the war room when I was leaving." "Wow this will help us a lot, thanks!" Aang replied in amazement. He and Sokka just stared in wonder at the map. Iroh's voice awoke them from their trance. "If you would allow me to, I would like to help you master fire bending." He said quickly to Aang. Aang's eyes grew wide, "that would be awesome!" he said, still not able to fully comprehend everything taking place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: there is no such thing as goodbye

Aang and Iroh continued to talk about fire bending, while Zuko explained to Sokka how he was beginning to plan the Sabotage. As Katara came to fill Zuko's tea cup, she could feel his eyes upon her. She glanced quickly back at his persistent stare and smiled. As she brushed slightly against him, filling Sokka's cup, he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry" was all he said. Katara looked at him, a bit taken back. She was about to reply, when Iroh called to her from across the table asking for more tea. She reluctantly walked over to Iroh; but her eyes never left Zuko's. Iroh saw them looking at each other.

While she was pouring tea for him, Iroh leaned closer to Katara. "That fire blossom comb looks beautiful on you. A long time ago I saw two Koi fish swimming in a pond underneath a fire tree. One was red, the other blue, they seemed to be dancing round and round, bound together by an invisible bond. The other day I saw them again, still circling in their eternal dance. They were held together by bonds that never weaken, created by the natural balance of life."

He said causally, glancing back and forth between her and his nephew. Katara almost dropped the tea pot when she heard Iroh's words. Her cheeks became bright red as she quickly hurried to the other room mumbling some excuse about the teapot needing to be refilled. After returning from the other room, Katara came and sat next to Sokka, thinking about what Iroh just said. His words confused her. She knew he was talking about her and Zuko, but how did he know? Suddenly Zuko and Iroh rose from their seats. "Well I must be going; I will go and gather people to help us." Zuko said with a bow. Iroh then gave him a hug and said his goodbyes.

All watched Zuko turn and leave. Katara was very unsure of what happened next. She found herself running after Zuko. "Zuko, wait!" she called after him. He turned to face her and caught her as she threw her arms around him, pressing her lips against his. He returned her kiss, and they became once again interlocked and intertwined for moment. The electrical sensation, that sparked when they touched, surged through them. She gently pulled away and rested her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I'm sorry" she whispered to him. "Its ok, I love you." He said as he lifted her chin up and kissed once more before slowly walking away out the door. "Until next time" he said as he put his hood up and closed the door, his eyes never leaving hers. After he had left, Katara still stood there motionless. Her hand touching her lips trying to memorize everything that had just happened, the feeling of his soft kiss, and his strong arms around her. But when she turned to face the others, she was unprepared for the looks on their faces.

Sokka just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open; he looked like he had just watched a helpless little animal get run over by a cart. "What the hell was that?" He shouted at her, still not able to accept what he had just witnessed. Aang looked like he was going to kill something. He just stormed out of the room; Katara was able to hear the shattering of something as he threw it across the room. Toph and Iroh just sat there smirking. "So that's who your boyfriend is…" Toph said, trying not to burst out laughing. Iroh just nodded in approval. Katara looked out the window, it was a clear night. The stars seemed to shine brighter than normal, and the light of the moon gave the world a silver glow. She wished Zuko hadn't left, and wondered when he would be back. Zuko looked up at the same night sky, thinking of Katara and the challenges that lay ahead of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok well only one more part left... hope you've enjoyed it


	8. Epilogue: the paths we take

Epilogue: the paths we take

Five years after the defeat of Ozai, the heroes of the great battle gathered at the Southern Air temple. A young couple enters one of the inner gardens of the temple with their children. The father holds a little girl in his arms, while a little boy clings to his mothers arm as she hold him close to her. Their red fire nation cloths stand out against the pale tones of the air garden. The father's face is marred by a scar around his right eye, the flame symbol of the fire lord in his black hair, gleams in the morning light. The mother is of darker skin with dark brown hair; her deep blue eyes match the water tribe necklace she wears.

The little boy looks like his mother, his deep blue eyes look curiously around the garden, while the little girl, who has the black hair and pale skin of her father, hugs his neck tightly. A monk sits causally on a bench under a tree in the middle of the garden. A girl stands behind him with her arms around his shoulders. The monk is air bending flower petals in swirls around them, but stops when he sees the young couple approaching. On his other side another couple walks along the path.

The woman wears the makeup of a Kyoshi warrior, in her arms is a baby wrapped in a blue satin cloth. The man has a protective arm around them. A boomerang is swung carelessly across his back, but is almost hidden by the furs of his water tribe cloths. Behind them are another young man and woman. The young woman is dressed different shades of green, her gray eyes sparkle in the sun light. Her hand rests on the wheelchair of the young man next to her. They slowly make their way to the center of the garden, where the group has gathered. The paths of the garden are shaped like the spokes of a wheel. Each couple comes down a different path, but they all meet in the middle, where the monk sits beneath the tree.

He rises of greet them, arms wide open. He turns to the fire nation couple first. " Katara! Zuko! It's been such a long time. How does it feel being Fire lord Zuko and Lady Katara now!" the monk said as he engulfed them in a huge hug. "O Aang, you've grow so much! And we have some certain someone's we'd like you to meet." Katara said glancing at Zuko and the children. "Yes, this is our son Jet and our daughter Ursa. They're twins and just turned four." Zuko said proudly as he pushed the children forward, for they had been hiding behind their mother.

Aang scooped them up in his arms. "How would you two like to go for a ride on a glider later?" he said giving them a little squeeze. The children squealed in delight. Aang put them down and they started to chase each other around the garden. "There so adorable!" the girl who had been standing next to Aang said. Aang put an arm around her, "Katara you remember Meng, she was Aunt Wu's assistant in that village near the volcano." He said gazing longingly at her. Katara looked over Meng, she looked so much different from the little gap toothed girl she had seen so long ago.

"What are you just going to ignore us!" the group turned to greet the Water tribe warrior. "O Sokka, you'd never let us forget you." Katara said running to give her big brother a hug. "Suki! You look great, and the baby's adorable, what's her name?" she cooed give Suki and the baby a hug too. "We named her Yue." Suki said as she handed the baby over for Katara to hold, giving Sokka a knowing look. Jet and Ursa ran up to their mother, trying to get a good look at baby Yue.

Zuko came over and picked the twins up so they could get a better look. "Toph! Teo! Hurry up!" Aang called over to the couple that was still coming down the path. "Jeez, Aang were like right here!" Toph shouted back at him. "It's good to see everyone; hey Aang how's the glider?" Teo said quietly. They sat there talking for a while, the twins played tag around the flower beds. Suddenly a big splash came from behind them. "Mommy, Ursa bended a waterbomb at me!" Jet cried sending blasts of flames back at his sister. "Jet! Ursa! This is not the time to be bending!" Katara and Zuko scolded them. The rest of the group just laughed. They all had a lot of catching up to do. The twins kept playing and baby Yue was sound asleep in Suki's arms, as they chattered about their new lives. The world had changed a great deal from the last time they saw each other, now it was at peace. Katara and Zuko are Lord and Lady of the fire nation. As the Avatar, Aang was solving diplomatic problems and keeping the nations at peace. He and Meng will be married that summer. Saka became leader of the Southern Water tribe, with Suki at his side. Toph is now the commander of the Dai Lee and Teo is helping the Earth Kingdom make advances in flight. But despite the different paths they took, they will never forget the turmoil that brought them together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and thats the end... hope u enjoyed it


End file.
